In collaboration with the NHLBI Pathology and EM Cores we have developed a prototype x-ray scanner to provide high resolution scout images of pathology specimens to guide the sectioning and histologic imaging of the specimens. In collaboration with Drs. Marcus Chen and Joel Moss we are working on high-resolution CT technology to enhance the level of detail in diagnostic CT scans in order to reduce the need of invasive procedures such as biopsy. In collaboration with Don Devoe of University of Maryland, we are exploring micro 3D printing technology to make transparent x-ray optics that improve the image quality of biopsy sample scanners.